


What Are You Waiting For?

by StephCaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Olicity - Free Form, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCaroline/pseuds/StephCaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity talks to herself, Oliver remembers, not from the time working with her but from another time when he didn’t know who the cute blonde was. </p><p>Now he's glad she didn't learn to stop talking to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

> My first and Hopefully not my last olicity story, hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Steph
> 
> PS: Also sorry for any grammar mistakes, english it's not my first lenguage so bear with me.

Felicity talks to herself, Oliver remembers, not from the time working with her but from another time when he didn’t know who the cute blonde was. And he just realize it now observing her from the fire escape just across her apartment, just close enough to his trained ears to hear her but far enough for her to not notice him.

* * *

  
_“Oliver, you have to go” Maseo’s voice reminds him and he has to stop himself from snapping, so he just whispers._

_“I’m not done” and he isn’t, that file from his father’s computer, the one that is for him, isn’t downloaded yet. But it’s ready just in time for him to hear the elevator followed by footsteps, women heels if he’s not mistake._

_“You have to go, someone’s coming” with just enough time he found himself hiding enough outside the building holding himself against a wall just keeping himself from a very nasty fall to his certain death. He moves just enough to se a girl behind his father’s desk, cute blond, is almost his first thought and than may have been the old Oliver speaking, even if he’s not that person anymore, even if he prefers brunettes._

_The second thought, or more like feeling, was panic, when the girl was in front of the computer, but it was gone as soon as it came, because surely what could possibly know the cute blonde about computers?_

_“You’re cute” the panic came again when her voice took him by surprised, had she seen him? Then he saw she wasn’t looking at him, well not the present him, she leaned with her hands on the desk looking at where he knew was the photo o him and his father._

_“It’s too bad you’re, you know, dead” he couldn’t stop the amusement bubbling inside of him, she was really cute “which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me” he felt the ends of his his mouth start to pull upwards, the girl sighed “I really need to learn to stop talking to myself” she said before walking out of his sight. Now he was smiling and he couldn’t help but to think that even in the situation he was in she was like a little ray of happiness, and that even if it was just for a second he could smile again._

* * *

  
He was smiling again, this time with much more fondness, even then when he didn’t know her she was brightening up his days. The movement inside her apartment took him back to reality, she walked toward her stereo and obviously turned the volume up all the way before starting to sing with a glass of red wine in her hand.

“ _I'll let you set the pace, cause I'm not thinking straight. My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_ ” she took a breath before grabbing a brush nearby and using it as a microphone. “ _What are you waiting for?_ ” then she proceeded to end the song with her voice so loud he could almost hear her above the speaker. After she finished with her chest heaving she turned the volume down and put the brush on the table finishing her red wine.

Oliver almost smiled but her words took him by surprise.

“If that’s not masochism, I don’t know what is” his brows furrowed, she was obviously more than a little tipsy, but what broke his heart were her next words “You’re here” she was talking to the Robin Hood poster on the wall “you’re always invited to the monthly pity party of the one and only Felicity Smoak” she touched it with the tip of her fingers “you love me, but not enough to take the risk.” now her voice broke, and his heart felt too tight in his chest. It only got worse when she tried to laugh. He had done that and he was just grasping for that will he was supposed to have.

But like always she was the only thing that could go through all his walls, and even as he kept repeating the reasons why they couldn’t be together when he saw the first tear they suddenly didn’t seem that important. Something caught her attention and he heard her curse. She wiped her tears and went to the kitchen.

With his heart stuck on his throat he saw her put a plate on the counter before sitting but not eating, and that was _it_ for him. Seeing her there alone, probably how she ate everyday she wasn’t in the foundry, was all he needed to finally make up his mind. It was dangerous and he could be killed o worse, make her get killed, but if he could wipe that expression off of her face and make her smile till that day came it would be worth it.

Fifteen minutes later he was at her door with a bottle of red wine in one hand, the one he had promised her a long time ago, and his heart in the other. He knocked and waited.

“Oliver!” Felicity’s eyes were wide open and if he hadn’t seen her cry he wouldn’t have noticed the her slightly damp lashes or the almost gone redness in her eyes. He was at loss of word for a moment, taking her in, her hair down and the childish pajamas, green bottoms with rubber ducks and a baggie pink sweater, with no make up on, without her signature bright lipstick, and she was still breathtakingly beautiful. “What happened? Is it something wrong?” her eyes now looked concerned “Are you injured? Is someone…” he cut her off offering her the bottle, she looked at it confused before a smiled tugged at her lips, her eyes travelled to his face again and her eyes were so soft he felt his heart skip a beat. “You came here just to give me a bottle of wine?”

“No” her brows furrowed “I mean, yes, but not just that” he saw a quick glimmer of hope before it disappeared and her smiled looked a little fake, Felicity opened her mouth to speak but oliver interrupted her “Felicity,” he felt her name go like it was a prayer and he knew she felt it too “I’m stubborn,” she almost opened her mouth again “and the only person that could be as stubborn as me is you, you don’t take my crap and honestly I hope you never do, I’ve told you how I felt about you but I never acted on it, I may get one or both of us killed someday, and you will always deserve someone way better and a hell of a lot less broken than me, but I came here to tell you that I’m willing to try, I’m more than willing to be with you as long as you are willing to be with me”

Feeling raw and vulnerable it took everything in him to held her gaze, her beautiful eyes were round as plates en the blue irises where shimmering, glowing, there were unleashed tears and a smile slowly making her whole face light up. Only his fast reflexes, trained for year, made him able to catch her when she launched herself into his arms, and without skipping a beat he was kissing her with the same euphoria she was kissing him, and the best part of it? It didn’t taste like a goodbye.

When they finally detached their lips and Felicity rested her forehead against his he let out a breathy laugh.

“Is that a yes?” he heard her hum and opened his eyes staring straight at hers.

“I’d have to think about it, you may even have to convince me over dinner. I happen to have enough spaghetti with a wonderful Bolognese sauce for two, and even a great bottle of red wine to go with it all. Although I must tell you, I’m not that easy to convince” he kissed her against just to stop her from being her adorable self and just because he could. “Well, apparently not that hard either” he laughed before stepping into the apartment, and closing the door with his foot, Felicity still comfortably wrapped around him and neither of them were eager of letting each other go anytime soon.

From that day on felicity didn’t ate alone, she didn’t throw pity parties, and stopped wanting to cry every time she heard a cheesy romantic song, she still talked to herself and even to her Robin Hood poster but most of the time Oliver was there to hear her talk and knowing he has there was the best felling in the world.

Oliver kept brooding, he wouldn’t be Oliver if he didn’t, he still went out every night to protect those who needed it, he still got hurt and sometime he felt he could just drop dead because of the sheer exhaustion, he even tried to back off from them a few times but he didn’t have it in him to let her go, he had always been selfish, and Felicity knew it, and that why she let him go just to have him in her doorstep with a bottle of wine, in one particular time he threw everyone from the foundry and told them to not come back till the next day and waited for her with two plates of spaghetti with Bolognese sauce and a bottle of red wine.

He was happy and everyone noticed it. He was particularly happy after that first night when the next day Ray Palmer woke them up knocking at Felicity’s door just to be received by a very naked Oliver, with just a sheet covering his goods. The day just got better when Donna Smoak appeared, much to her daughter’s embarrassment, and winked at her.

But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
